At the present time, in X-ray work, a single sheet of film is used each time an X-ray picture is taken. It can be seen that such a system is wasteful, both in film used and in time spent developing the film, and that considerable economies could be effected if a single piece of film could be used to take a plurality of X-ray pictures. However, at the present time, there is no suitable apparatus available for such a purpose.